Chilbo
|code = SN8WITA11}} Chilbo is a Frosticon Mixel. Description Personality Chilbo is a total know-it-all with a translucent frozen brain and a long answer for absolutely everything that usually puts the other Frosticons right to sleep. Physical Appearance Chilbo is mainly blue in color. His body and face act as one shape. He has a slight overbite with two large teeth pointing downwards. The outsides of his body are darker blue. He has a dark blue protrusion jutting out of the base of his back. He has large dark blue arms that widen at the ends. He has two claws on each, black at the bottom and white at the tips. His legs are short with tall dark blue feet with a single light blue toe. He has a large icy brain on the top of his head. He has an eye on each side with thick black eyebrows. Ability TBA. Biography First adventures Chilbo was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Chilbo was one of almost all the Mixels that searched and fought for the Mixamajig. Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information Chilbo was released as part of the Series 5 Mixels sets in the June 2015 product wave. His product number is 41539 and contains 65 pieces. In-Booklet code Chilbo's in-booklet code in Mixels Rush is SN8WITA11, which is SnowItAll when decoded. Background Information *His name comes from the word "chill", which is probably a double reference to the temperature and the lazy lifestyle of the Frosticons. *He resembles a sloth. Trivia *He has the most amount of pieces of all the Frosticons. *He is the second Mixel to use an entirely transparent piece, the first being Niksput and the third being Vaka-Waka. *He is the tallest of the 2015 Frosticons. *He resembles Slumbo in his artwork version, as they both have a crystal and have the same torso. Chilbo's crystal is bigger, however. *Although he has a crystal atop his head, it is brick-built; Slumbo and Shuff use smaller, singular crystals. *He is the first Mixel with a visible brain. *The way his head is on a ball joint is similar to Vampos. *He, along with Zorch, Burnard, and Forx, has prominent eyebrows. **Out of all of them, Chilbo has the largest eyebrows. *He is the only 2015 Frosticon who is not cycloptic. *He is the first Mixel to have ball-jointed eyes. *His upper jaw is similar to Rokit's. *He is the second Mixel to have claws, the first being Hoogi, and the third being Tungster. *He is one of the smartest Mixels along with Kraw. *He has a personality very similar to Dribbal's. **Both act like know-it-alls. *When decoded, his code is a play on "know-it-all". *In Mixels Rush, he is seen randomly moving his mouth up and down, much like Balk. *He can mix with Gox, Kamzo and Turg in LEGO form. *Despite being in the same tribe as the protagonist and deuteragonist, he plays a very minor role in A Quest For The Lost Mixamajig. * He also rarely talks, despite his reputation of giving extremely long answers to everything. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush *Who's In The Mix Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Mixel Maker! **Mixed Up Punchlines! * Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar External Links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Frosticons Category:2015 Category:Series 5 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Mixels with the most pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Ice Category:Crystals Category:Elemental Head Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Fangs Category:Overbite Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Two teeth Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Elemental arms Category:Elemental Hands Category:Mixels with Claws Category:Mixels with two Fingers Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Moving Fingers Category:One toe Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Smart Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Jointed Feet Category:Ball-jointed eyes